Work machines include loaders such as skid steer loaders, excavators, tractors, utility vehicles, and other construction or work vehicles. Typically, an ignition system of a work machine utilizes an ignition switch which requires a key to actuate in order to start the engine of the work machine. However, in construction or other environments in which a work machine typically operates, keys can be lost or misplaced easily, causing costly delays.